Un día en la vida de Oliver Kirkland
by DanaToony
Summary: En este breve texto daremos un vistazo a la vida de un peculiar personaje (2p) de Hetalia, el siempre sonriente Oliver Kirkland y su rutina de sonrisas eternas. :DD Autor: León Jair Nava Esparza Editora y publicista (?): Dana Toony (o sea yo)


Pasaban de las 6 am cuando los primeros rayos del sol invadían el cuarto de aquel inglés, sus celestes ojos reaccionaron de inmediato y su primer reflejo fue el de arrojar su mesa de noche contra la ventana. Odiaba que eso pasara. Ahh, pobre de la mucama que llego en ese momento a preguntar si todo estaba bien, pues se exalto al escuchar el sonido de aquel vidrio al quebrarse. Oliver solo volteo la cabeza con una sonrisa, no tanto alegre sino más bien psicópata respondiendo

-Para mí sí, buen y último día- y en un mismo movimiento saco un hacha taladora de debajo de su cama, y la cabeza de aquella pobre bella mujer solo rodó por el suelo... La cabeza de aquella mujer que llego en el momento equivocado, al lugar inadecuado.

Bajo al desayunador, bañado en sangre, y la cocinera que ya sabía las actitudes "normales" del amo, lo único que pregunto fue si el amo prepararía su propio té o si apetecía que ella lo hiciera. Era la misma pregunta de todos los días, pues dependiendo del humor de aquel joven era la respuesta. Si amanecía de mal humor le gritaba que era obvia la respuesta, por algo trabajaba ahí, pero si su ánimo era alegre al empezar el día, el era quien hacía el té. Aunque claro que nadie más lo bebía en esos casos. Uno nunca sabía si podría traer veneno, que por cierto es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del Sr. Oliver, envenenar gente

Así pues, la respuesta fue que él quería prepararlo esta vez, pues esperaba visita al medio día, así que también prepararía unos panqueques. La anciana cocinera hizo una reverencia y huyo lo mas disimuladamente que pudo.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas aquel chico ya tenía dos pilas de panqueques y dos teteras con suficiente contenido, con la excusa de que, "una de esas dos tenía una receta especial para invitados especiales"  
Tomo un baño, una de sus criadas lo vistió, lo peino y lo perfumo. Estaban dando los últimos toques cuando se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal chocando contra la pared del recibidor.

El mayordomo anuncio que era el joven Allan, que por alguna razón había ido a visitarlo. Sin más ni más, el inglés corrió a abrazarlo y mimarlo como es costumbre, y como también es costumbre Allan solo se escurría de sus mimos y rechazaba las muestras de aprecio que su "padre" le daba.

Más o menos a eso de las 4 de la tarde, después de hablar un buen rato sin ninguna relevancia, el Sr. Oliver tuvo una grandiosa idea, y de inmediato se la dijo a Allan, quien después de mucho meditarlo, accedió a ayudar a aquel que lo crió. Se preguntaran cual era esa idea, fácil: llevar un "invitado" a la hora del té, pues estaba aburridos y una buena charla con alguien más los animaría.

Después de mucho pensar y pasear por el parque (y con algunas ardillas que también sufrieron por el aburrimiento de aquel par tan peculiar), encontraron a un muchacho finlandés, debilucho, pero se veía que tenía un carácter bastante interesante, iba solo, aunque llevaba un paquete con un contenido desconocido.  
Sin pesarlo dos veces Allan salto hacía él y le tapo la boca mientras que Oliver ya estaba abriendo la cajuela del auto, unos cuantos nudos en las extremidades de aquel chico por parte de ambos y el sonido de una puerta de auto cerrarse bruscamente al mismo tiempo que el arrancar de un auto, lo único que pudo recordar antes de su desenlace.  
Con los ojos vendados, lo único que supo es que estaba sentado en una silla, mientras un olor a panqueques y té caliente perfumaban el sitio en el que se encontraba. Una voz amable aunque un poco burlona dijo}

-¿Apeteces algo de beber? ¿O que tal unos panecillos? sinceramente yo que tu bebía un poco de mi té, es delicioso  
Aunque una voz tosca y seca vocifero  
-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Y si solo le doy con "Killer"?  
-Por que con eso solo terminarías con la diversión -respondió secamente la primera voz, y continúo simultáneamente al meter un panqueque en la boca de aquel chico (Sí, ya le habían quitado la mordaza)

De inmediato sintió un malestar horrible en todo su cuerpo, tenía ganas de vomitar, quería llorar, orinar, que sus entrañas dejaran de arderle... quería morir... y solo fue un bocado...  
Oliver reía sin poder parar de una manera desquiciada, y entre carcajadas se podía entender si su sazón era el adecuado de un inglés. Llego un momento en el que no podía sostenerse de pie por la risa y cayó al piso a rodar como demente (pues como que otra cosa podía hacerlo) y Allan aprovecho el momento para saciar su sed de sangre atizándole dos batazos en la cara y escupiéndole en el rostro al joven secuestrado.

Oliver recupero la postura y bebió un poco del té que no era "especial" para aclarar su garganta, sonrió de nuevo y esta vez tomo la tetera "para invitados especiales" y todo su contenido hirviente lo depositó en la boca del pobre finlandés.

Al principio pensó que lo peor era ese calor insoportable que le quemaba todo, pero pocos segundos después pensó todo lo contrario, a comparación del infierno que estaba provocando aquel líquido en sus entrañas, el calor hasta resultaba agradable... simplemente murió...

Tiempo después se escucharon golpes bruscos en la puerta y el mayordomo que llamaba al Sr. Kirkland se detuvo en "Señor lo busca...". Allan y Oliver (y la tetera vacía) bajaron a ver qué sucedía y en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y una cara de mal humor y pocos amigos estaba Günther Beilschmidt, el joven alemán.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? -atajó Allan  
-¿A ti qué te importa imbécil?  
-¿Quieren dejar de gritar? -aulló el inglés  
-El empezó naciendo como un despreciable nazi...  
-Y tú como una rata inmunda

Era lo típico cada que este par se veía, después de la guerra aun mantenían mucho del rencor de esos años.

-Ya por favor. Allan, sé educado, no te críe de esa manera -chillo antes de volver a ver a Beilschmidt y preguntar con una sonrisa algo tétrica -¿Qué se te ofrece querido amigo?  
-Ah...si... bueno el francesito dijo que ustedes habían visto a un muchachillo bajito, rubio... debilucho...  
-¿El finlandés?  
-Yo que voy a saber... se supone que lleva un paquete que me pertenece...  
-Ah creo que si lo vimos. -replico Oliver, por su parte no deseaba problemas con él otro así que corrió escaleras arriba por el paquete. Además no quería que el viera lo que paso con el muchacho. Minutos después bajo con la caja en las manos y se la ofreció a Günther  
-Danke...  
-¡UN MOMENTO! -grito Allan -¿QUÉ TIENE ESA COSA ADENTRO?  
-¡No es de tu incumbencia metiche!  
-¿Cómo me llamaste?  
-¡Como escuchaste!  
-¡Ya verás!

Pero antes de qué el pudiera hacer nada, Oliver cerró la puerta despidiéndose amigablemente del alemán y haciendo ademanes con la mano. Ya anochecía. Allan le reclamo de porque lo había dejado irse así como así con el paquete tal cual, el no sabía que había adentro o si eso le afectaba... En fin miles de quejas que el inglés simplemente callo con un golpe de la tetera en la cabeza del americano, haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

-Ay Allan...ojala y fueras así de callado como cuando eras niño... -dijo haciéndole mimos en la cabeza y la cara. Llamo a las muchachas a que lo llevaran a dormir en una habitación no sin antes ponerle el pijama más suave, que casualmente era rosa, a su "pequeño niño".

Una merienda y un sorbo de leche tibia antes de dormir como todos los días, y Oliver se dirigió a su cuarto y se acomodo entre las cobijas. Sí, un día común y perfecto como todos los días de su extravagante existencia.


End file.
